This invention relates to body surfing, and in particular to a two part body surfing board having an upper planar section shaped to conform to an upper torso of a rider, connected by a rope type hinge to a lower section having a shape that conforms to the waist, trunk, and upper thigh areas, with a waist strap and thigh straps for holding the two part board against the rider.
Body surfing is a well known recreational sport where one rides waves facedown on their stomachs over various distances. Body surfing generally refers to swimming with a wave as the wave breaks and propels the swimmer toward shore. However, merely riding facedown on one""s stomach can create problems such as exposing the body surfer to cuts, abrasions and injury to the exposed face, shoulders, chest, stomach, waist and upper thigh regions.
Over the years various types of devices have been proposed for the body surfer. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,116,269 and 5,224,890 to Moran; 5,603,645 to Saccomanno; and 5,658,179 to Glydon et al. However, these boards are restricted to one piece boards that do not protect all the exposed body areas of the rider such as the rider""s waist and thigh areas. Additionally, these boards can easily pull away from the rider during the wave ride, exposing the surfer""s face, shoulders, chest, stomach and waist areas to injury. Furthermore, these boards must be separately carried by the rider when not in use taking up at least one of the rider""s free hands in order to carry the board when entering and leaving the water.
Additional proposals have included attaching some mounting straps to the body surfing boards. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,803,652 to Uyehara; and 5,569,057 to Barsdorf et al. However, these devices generally require neck type straps that can inhibit the rider""s flexibility when riding the waves, and can cause the rider""s head to be aimed downward exposing the head to harm during a ride. Additionally, the sole neck strap of Uyehara ""652 can potentially strangle a rider if the board becomes shifted sideways during a ride. Additionally, the multiple and elaborate straps and buckles of Barsdorf ""057 would be time consuming and difficult to completely secure during a ride, and even more difficult, and uncomfortable to remove. Still furthermore, neither of these devices adequately protects the waist and upper thigh regions of the rider during a ride. Additionally, the elaborate straps in these devices would make the strapped on boards difficult to wear by the rider when the rider is both entering and leaving the water.
Still furthermore, none of the referenced patents allow for any flexibility and maneuverability of the board during a ride that would allow the board to bend and flex.
The inventors are aware of other types of devices. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,552,603 to Float; 1,843,617 to Marshall; 2,623,574 to Damsch; 3,123,845 to Girden; 5,476,403 to Hsia; and 5,618,051 to Kobylenski et al. Again, none of these cited patents overcomes all of the problems with the prior art described above.
The first objective of the present invention is to provide a body surfing board that protects the rider""s shoulders, chest, stomach, waist and upper thighs during a ride.
The second object of this invention is to provide a body surfing board having straps for securing the board to the waist and upper thighs of the rider that keeps the board from shifting during the ride.
The third object of this invention is to provide a body surfing board that is both bendable and flexible to the rider.
The fourth object of this invention is to provide a body surfing board that can be safely and easily worn by the rider when entering and leaving the water.
The fifth object of this invention is to provide a body surfing board that can be folded when not being used.
The sixth object of this invention is to provide a lightweight and easy to carry buoyant body surfing board.
A preferred embodiment of the body surfing device includes an upper board being positioned below shoulders, chest and stomach of a rider, connected by a flexible hinge to a lower board being positioned below a waist and upper thigh regions of the rider, wherein the hinge allows the upper board to flex and bend relative to the lower board, and allows greater maneuverability when riding a wave. The lower board can be attached to the rider by a releasable waist strap and releasable upper thigh straps. The front edge, side edges and rear edge of the two board device can include angled edges, each having an inwardly upper angle of approximately 45 degrees and an inwardly lower angle of approximately 45 degrees. Additionally, all the exterior edges of the upper and lower board can be generally smooth and blunted so as not to injure the rider.
The upper board can have an indented and rounded upper end for being positioned under a neck of the rider, and outwardly expanding sides for being positioned under protruding elbows of the rider.
The hinge can be a rope type cord interlaced between the upper board and the lower board, or other types of flexing hinge materials, and the like. The upper board can be approximately 1xc2xe inches, which can be thicker than the lower board, which can be approximately 1xc2xc inches.
The upper and lower boards can be formed from layered materials such as plastic foams, polyurethane materials and the like, having flexible outer surfaces. The lower board can include a top edge for being positioned under the waist having a smaller width than the width of dual protruding bottom edges for being positioned under the upper thighs of the rider.
The lower board attachment straps can allow the device to be worn in a folded position on when the rider is walking into or out of the water, and allows the rider to have free use of their hands when not being used.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.